Newer Super Mario Bros. X-treme.
=Newer Super Mario Bros. X-treme.= New Super Mario Bros. X is an side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the Wii X. It's the fifteenth title in the main Super Mario series and the tenth installment in the Super Mario Bros. series. It is based off the New Super Mario Bros. Mii tech demo shown at E3 2011. The game was fully revealed by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2013. The game slightly resembles Super Mario World, as it features Baby Yoshis, diagonal pipes and similar background styles. The game introduces the Fairy power-up, acquired by Mario and his friends by an fairy Mushroom. Contents https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/New_Super_Mario_Bros._X# show Gameplay Features The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. X is very similar to that of the New Super Mario Bros. 2 games, mostly similar to New Super Mario Bros. U. It features new power-ups such as the fairy suits and the option to play as the player's Mii. It also features a cooperative multiplayer mode, much similar to its prequel. Baby Yoshis from Super Mario World are included in the game, each with different abilities similar to Yoshi's power-up abilities in Super Mario Galaxy 2 (The blue Baby Yoshis can blow bubbles, the magenta ones can balloon up and the yellow ones can glow). A second player can also join in using the Wii U GamePad to assist the first players by putting in blocks, in a mode known as Platforms. Confirmed Features Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Link *Mii Bosses *Reznor (Towers 1 through 3) *Boom Boom (Towers 4 through 6) *Pom Pom (World 4 Tower 2) *Bowser Jr. (Airships) *Roy Koopa (World 1) *Iggy Koopa (World 2) *Morton Koopa Jr. (World 3) *Wendy O. Koopa (World 4) *Larry Koopa (World 5) *Lemmy Koopa (World 6) *Boss Sumo Bro. (World 7 Tower) *Ludwig von Koopa (World 7) *Kamek (World 8 Tower) *Bowser (World 8 Castle) *Dry Bowser (World 9) *Mother Brain (World 6 Tower 2) *King Boo (Ghost House) Rideable *Yoshi (every color) *Baby Yoshis (blue, magenta, and yellow) Supporting characters *Rosalina *Lumas *Toadsworth *Toad Transformations *Small Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Ice Mario *Boomerang Mario *Mega Mario *Mini Mario *Propeller Mario *Penguin Mario *Gold Mario *Invincible Mario *Fairy Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Raccoon Mario osses Enemies New enemies | |} Returning enemies Features Power-Ups Items * Worlds World 1: Mushroom Grassland: A grass world World 2: Doughnut Desert: a desert world World 3: Fruity Beach World 4: Ice Cream Arctic World 5: Jelly Bean Jungle World 6: Chocolate Canyon World 7: Rock Candy Caverns World 8:Orange Blossom Forest World 9: Sweet Heaven World 10: Bowser's Island World 11: Secret Star Road Gallery *See Here... Trivia *When the player's character is not moving, the character looks at the screen. *Unlike in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the first player is given the choice of what character he or she wants to play as. *If the Miis are selected as P1, they will be colored like Mario. If P2, they will be colored like Luigi. If P3, they will be colored like Wario. If P4, they will be colored like Luigi's light-blue palette swap in the [https://fantendo.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series]. *All of the enemies return in New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. 2, and New Super Mario Bros. U.